Legend's Purpose
by xXKimiko SakakiXx
Summary: What he's doing is wrong…forbidden. But he just can't let her go! Maybe it's her alluring scent or innocent charm…or because of her resemblance to Kik-HER. InuxKag
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own none of Rumiko Takahashi's amazing creation, **_**Inuyasha**_**. This is purely for entertainment purposes. However I do own four original characters: Miharu, Kumiko, Ayumu and Asuka. Please respect that.**

**

* * *

**

_Legend's Purpose  
Kimiko Sakaki  
July.18.10_

_They say every existence has a purpose. I have lived for 19 years and just recently, I've discovered mine. My purpose of love, adventure and a legacy. But most of all, my purpose to be with him. Because I was born for him, as he was born for me._

.-.

In every universe, there is a beginning. A starting point. Whether if it is a religious belief like god or a scientific explanation like the big bang. A creation is to be made in order for existence. And so, a creation is made.

One soul. One Wish. The Ying.

Loneliness spreads over her heart, developing into sorrow. _Why am I the only one? Is there another?_

Her question is answered, but not the one she so desired. _I can feel it. It's coming…_he's_ coming._

Knowing none else to do, she decided on her only choice.

And so, a creation is made.

.-.

Everything has a purpose. Every existence, every word, every action. Every event may appear coincidental; but as time flows by, it is realised that the past are the figured-out pieces to an unfinished puzzle, waiting for the future to complete the blueprint.

A beautiful woman. _"High Lord, I am here to heal the second lord of the Inu-no-Hogosha. I humbly request for permission."_

An honourable man. _"We are scorned for what we have created. But I will stay by your side if you so wished."_

A destined future. _"I cannot allow this. It will only bring sorrow and pain!"_

An obsession. _"I love you. I _love_ you!"_

A great battle. _"Send us away but it matters not. For we will return when the time comes."_

And a repeat of time. _"Oh my baby girl…beautiful indeed."_

Until the purpose is fulfilled…

.-.

_A shrivelled cry could be heard inside the poorly constructed hut. A sound so sharp, it brings constant ringing to one's ears. A man, who previously busied himself by keeping calm and following instructions, held a strong look of distressed concern._

"_Dear, are you alright? Is he alright?"_

"_I am fine love. _She_ is perfect."_

_The man slumped back with relief. Slowly crawling over to his wife, he knelt down with gently raised his hand while trapping his love in his embrace. Delicately folding back the blanket, he found his treasure. His tiring eyes softened at such sight. "She's beautiful. And what heavenly eyes…just like her mother."_

_The woman in his arms sighed with content, her ocean-blue eyes teared with joy. "Oh my baby girl…" The subject of her speech responded with a small coo. "…beautiful indeed."_

_For the rest of the night, the small family welcomed the newcomer; as mother stayed vigil over her precious and father over his precious. But not all can have a happy ending._

"_What the hell is this and who the fuck are you?"_

_The startled man looked up and gaped at the atrociously-dressed person. Quickly regaining his posture, he began to explain "Kind sir, my wife and I were traveling when she went into labour. We found this shelter and immediately took temporary hold of it. Please forgive us for the intrusion but she needed to lay down."_

_The human at the door snorted and the newly father paled in expression. Apparently the host of this house looked more like a thug and he was afraid for the danger of his family. "Forgive you? Why don't you just repent with your lives!"_

_In a few minutes time has taken, a rusty sword was withdrawn, an innocent woman was killed, an injured man escaped and a wailing baby was left alone with her recently deceased father by her side._

.-.

…the legend will continue.

* * *

_Terre: the world in which Kagome lives in  
__Kihou-Kasho: High placement, where the Koutou lives_

_Zanshin/Originales: human-like beings that have magical powers_  
_Chi no Zanshin: Earth Originale  
Sui no Zanshin: Water Originale  
Hi no Zanshin: Fire Originale  
Kaze no Zanshin: Wind Originale  
Iki no Zanshin: Pure Originale  
Mikosu no Zanshin: Foreseer  
Soujuu no Zanshin: Controller  
Chou no Zanshin: Reverser  
Aru no Zanshin: Manipulator  
Fuzen no Chi/Blooded: An Originale that have sinned_

_(In ascending order of social ranking)  
Juumin/Subjects: humans, demons or Originales that have the lowest social status  
__Koutou: humans, demons or Originales that have the middle social status_  
_ .Joufu/Council: a male in the Koutou.  
.Okami/Court: a female in the Koutou._  
_Kinmotsu/Forbidden: humans, demons or Originales that have the highest social status_

.-.

Oh dear, _where_ to begin. I know this might be confusing to read. But that's just how I wanted it to be. And so a new story is created…a legend is created!

I've always wanted to experience writing a story with magical powers and leave an unforgettable memory for you readers. The movie _Push_ literally pushed me to expand this idea further. I've had it for quite a long time. Then there were my interests with Cardcaptor Sakura that helped me with some of the developments of this story.

After a reading marathon of Desenchanter and InuGrrrl's stories, a surge of inspiration and energy returned within and I just could help but to finish the prologue. As for _You Are My Sunshine_…well I'm getting there. There's just so many holes I've left and the atmosphere of the entire story…I just felt it went worse and worse with each updated chapter. There was one day this recent week that I actually felt like re-writing the whole thing from chapter two. Crazy…I know; cause I'm a person that doesn't really bother with re-checking and hardcore editing.

With this story, I hope to focus more on the characterisations, my writing style/skill and the whole plot of this. I want to create something major (yea…kinda said that for YAMS didn't I?) and successful (in regards to my writing experience). Of course there will be romance but how much of it focused on? I'm not sure. After doing so much damn research, I basically created a whole new universe of my own and I hope to keep up with it.

Anyhows, enough of my bullshit. Hope you guys enjoyed (enjoyed? More like confused T_T) this first chapter and I hope you give it a chance and come back for the next. BTW: this is the chapter where the official reference is. With luvz,

Kimiko.S


	2. Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer: I own none of Rumiko Takahashi's amazing creation, **_**Inuyasha**_**. This is purely for entertainment purposes. However I do own four original characters: Miharu, Kumiko, Ayumu and Asuka. Please respect that.

* * *

**

_Commencement  
Legend's Purpose  
Kimiko Sakaki  
July.18.10_

_They say every existence has a purpose. I have lived for 19 years and just recently, I've discovered mine. My purpose of love, adventure and a legacy. But most of all, my purpose to be with him. Because I was born for him, as he was born for me._

.-.

"_Why? I loved you. _Loved_ you!" The handsome dark man, kneeling on the scarred ground, rolled his dirty hands into a tight fist. His eyes scrunched in frustration as his body shook in pure anger. He did not understand. Why would the woman he loved, and still loves, bring such catastrophe amongst him? He did everything to gain the returned feelings but in the end, he received nothing but worse._

_The woman in front of him slowly shook her head, her midnight hair flowing freely, glistering in the midst of the shining light. "No, you loved my power. And that obsession left me no choice but to end you." Gently, she glided down with grace. "When you first saw my resemblance, you took no hesitation in obtaining your desire, hurting everyone involved in the process. When time began to repeat itself, I cannot rest and watch the unfortunate events unfold."_

_Her hand reached out to the broken man. "And this time, I too, have come to understand." With her words, the other raised his head in curiousity of her meaning. "This time, I will not hide from you. No longer will we be separated." As if reading each other's minds, the two slowly intertwined their fingers, locking in determination, and touched forehead to forehead. There was something new in their eyes, something that was once lost but now found with hope. It seemed a lot like love._

_The light around the woman quickly came to envelope the man. In the blink of an eye, the powerful glow intensified and soon, it became too much for one's eyes._

"_Arigato Kagome…"_

_Wh-what?_

"_Arigato Kagome…"_

_H-how do you know my name?_

"_Thank you…Kagome…"_

"…_Kagome…"_

…_Kagome…_

_Kagome…_

Kagome!

"Kagome!" A pair of deep-blue eyes finally snapped open as its host broke out of her reverie. The girl scanned her surroundings and stopped on the very familiar figure beside her. She quickly gasped in realisation.

"Okaa-san, gomen nasai! Daijobu-ka? Is something wrong?" The girl of 19 years quickly scrambled to her mother's side. She appeared to be slightly coughing but the consistency made the young maiden worry.

"W-water." The frail woman requested with much effort. Nodding frantically, the daughter made a quick scramble to the small kitchen and scooped up a bowl full of water. Sitting closely next to her mother, she gently lifted the bowl to her lips and watched as the transparent liquid flowed into her mouth.

"Gomen okaa-san," The girl apologized once again. "I seemed to have another weird dream."

Once her fill was gone, the older woman sighed in comfort. "It's quite alright. Arigato Kagome." Saki of the Higurashi household readjusted her resting position against the wall, her palm firmly protecting the large swell of her belly. She wouldn't want to lose one of the last memories of her beloved husband.

"Your sickness has not been improving. Perhaps the herbs are not doing its job?" Kagome of the Higurashi household worriedly asked. It was one of the happiest times in the family when news of her mother's discovered pregnancy reached their ears but it soon followed with the passing away of her caring father. He was drafted away to a battle between neighbouring villages and was one of the unfortunate soldiers who died in combat. Kagome's mother was absolutely devastated upon the news and her sorrow weakened her body's immunity towards autumn's chilly winds. With each passing day, her condition became worse and worse and Kagome knew something had to be done.

"Oh do not fret Kagome, your okaa-san will overcome this silly cold in no time." The shaky tone in her voice told otherwise. Deciding to change the subject to a brighter one, the mother greeted good morning. "Ohayou, how was last night's sleep?"

"Ohayou okaa-san." Kagome replied with a respective tone. Now that her mother was ill, she took on the full responsibility as the woman of the house and began her daily chores. "Oh you know, dreams here and dreams there. It's never-ending!"

Chuckling, Saki became curious. "What was it about this time?"

"I'm not quite sure actually." She stopped her movements, pondering on the question. It was definitely confusing, for one! "But I know it's a love story. With a happy ending!"

"Speaking of love…"

Rolling her eyes, the young adult continued her sweeping. "I'll find it. Just worry about Souta for now okaa." The family had already decided on the baby's name, as her father once mentioned about it. He said, 'this one will be a boy, he can feel it!' Honouring his wishes, Saki chose 'Souta' to be future name of her baby, whatever the gender.

As silence crept in the household, Kagome's mind travelled back to the latest dream. It wasn't abnormal for the 19-year old lady to have reverie as weird and mind-boggling as the one she had last night. Her dreams always were so random and unbelievable but it always lead back to her. It was as if the people in her dreams knew her or something. The biggest down side to a dream is that you always forget what happens in it after a while. And Kagome is a natural victim.

_Oh well, it's not as if it really concerns me._

Ever since she turned 12, the weird dreams began occurring; not consecutively but once in a while. As if that wasn't enough, the girl suddenly sprouted a few tiny brown dots around the corner of her left eye. The local doctor gave an explanation that it might just be some kind of skin reaction and will disappear in time. 'It is quite unnatural,' he had said, 'but it will do no harm in terms of health.' Nevertheless even after seven years, the spots didn't vanish and the dreams kept coming.

Kagome moved a bucket full of dirty water out of the hut and splashed carefully across the grass. She looked around for any signs of her working grandfather and found him pulling the last few turnips from the ground. She sighed; even at the age of 60, her poor grandpa still needs to work hard every day for his family. She continued on her trek down the rough path.

It wasn't his fault though. It wasn't any of their faults. No one was prepared for the sudden missing presence of her father and now, there was only one male supporting a family of three, soon to become four. Not to mention that Kagome's mother is now a pregnant widow, the Higurashi household probably has the most unfortunate reputation of the entire village.

_And to add on all of _that_… _Kagome puffed as sadness poured over her heart. _The eldest daughter of the house is an oddball._

The villagers weren't aware of her bizarre dreams nut they sure were aware of the supernatural occurrence that could lead back to her. When she was just a baby, she could bring tremble to nearby rocks and move them ever so slightly, her mother would always tell her. Apparently, these unnatural events only happened when her crying elevated to a certain level. Words can spread like wildfire and soon, the entire village knew of the baby who could move small objects. Same baby whose eyes glow and hair colour change whenever 'incidents' occur.

Parents have warned their children to distance themselves from Kagome ever since. After all, no one wanted to be related to a girl who has sapphire eyes in one second and silver-blue eyes the next. Not to mention her onyx black hair gave hints of navy on several strands. There was also the fact if she was even a Higurashi-blood. No one in the family had blue eyes except for her and villagers had doubted if she was their daughter.

_I am just special._ Kagome always convinced herself. After all, it was her father's words she believed in more than the words of strangers.

"_Every child is born with beautiful blue eyes. With time, the colour changes. I believe you are a special one Kagome, and so your eyes stay gorgeously blue. But no matter what, you are still my special little girl."_

The raven haired girl knelt down when she arrived at her destination. The little grove she was in was surrounded by grand majestic trees that stood for thousands of years. Leaves of autumn colours were already laying a crunchy blanket over the ground; a sign that winter is almost coming. Hovering over a little green patch, Kagome was relieved to find a plentiful amount of thin-leaved shrubs; enough to last over the winter if possible. Settling the woven basket down, she began picking on the plant.

Her mother did not look any better this morning; with her eyes drooped in exhaustion and face pale with lack of blood. Her hair was turning crisp and dull, the lack of freshness emphasized the severe situation of her sickness. _If this carries on, the baby will be affected for sure_. Kagome thought with worry. _Not only will Souta be harmed but mother will be devastated._

Perhaps there is another way to help cure the illness? A small tremble on the ground broke away her thoughts and Kagome glanced over to the source of the nearing noise. A man in traveling clothes on a horse hurriedly travelled down the road she was just on. She knew where it leads to. If one would walk further down, the centre of the village will be reached. The centremost of Anzai Village, where the Kihou-Kasho is famously placed.

Kihou-Kasho. A beautiful structure in which everyone knows of. Although with only mud, wood and limestone as its only materials, the elegant circular building had a unique design like no others. It is divided into three sections, each one higher in level than the previous. Kagome had always compared it to a complicated cake, where multiple layers were added. The walls were high and mighty, defending against most of foreign intrusions. If not successful, there were also the millions of openings where internal guards would shoot their arrows. The inside walls of Kihou-Kasho destroyed its external appearance in terms of beauty. People say it was an environment fit for a king, but one would know none would dare design such place with imitation for royalty. Although heavily fortified, Kihou-Kasho is a welcoming place for anyone who wished to speak with the council and courts.

_Terre is a complicated world._ Kagome wondered as she thought of her society. Not only are there different races living amongst this beautiful land but the levels of ranking also put limits in communication in society. Normal humans, demons and Originales live in harmony with each other, not letting the difference blood-type create a drift between them. However, it is more of the three social classes that have actual boundaries: the lower-class Subjects (Juumin), then the high-class Society (Koutou) and finally the royally powerful Forbiddens (Kinmotsu).

The Koutou: the high Council and Court. This high-ranking society had the most power in terms of political, economical, warfare and decision-making aspects. They are the privileged ones that settle on the final decision or solution. They are highly respected for their title and their names are even blessed with the differentiation from their gender. A Joufu is a Council, a male while an Okami is a Court, a female. Though Kagome never understood why the Koutou had to be _that_ specific.

One of the most important reasons why the Koutou were highly regarded is because of their connections with the ultimate Forbiddens, the Kinmotsus. _They_ are the kings and queens of this world. _They_ are the keepers, the guardians, the fathers and the mothers of Terre. All living (and maybe non-living) things looked up to the Kinmotsus, depending on them to keep order on this world. The trust all have in them is incomparable as it is natural to believe they can solve anything. The fact that their blood is only of their own families' is enough proof to trust them. From her educational days, Kagome learned the four Kinmotsu families only married from within the family, making sure that the blood stays purely...'Kinmotsu'. Sure there were disobeyed incidents but none as severe. No lower class has come in contact with a Forbidden, as described in their title, they are forbidden to see, speak with and touch. That's why the Koutou is important, as they serve as the communicators between the lowly Juumin and the royal Kinmotsu. Kagome would've called them gods and goddesses but in comparison to Originales' magic, they are actually considered normal, in her opinion anyways.

Originales…Zanshins. They were perhaps the most mystical and unexplainable beings on Terre. How they came to be was always a puzzling mystery, because magical powers don't just appear out of nowhere. Zanshins appear like normal human beings except for the strange yet intricate marks on their body, symbolizing the type their powers are. When their powers are activated, their appearances also change, most of the time for the better. There are two groups of Zanshins, four types in each group. The first is the Elemental Originales: earth (Chi), water (Sui), fire (Hi) and wind type (Kaze). They control the universe's natural elements. Then there is the mystical Originales: Foreseer (Mikosu), Controller (Soujuu), Reverser (Chou) and Manipulator (Aru). These are more on a mental ability; one that can see glimpses of the future, one that can control one's mind, one that can block the latter's ability and one that can move inanimate objects (non-living things). There is a last type of Originale that doesn't really fit into either groups: Purity (Iki). Of what they can do with their powers is still unknown, as Pure Originales are rare, but rumours told of great power that could even heal battle wounds.

Going back to the Kihou-Kashou, Kagome wondered if the Koutou could maybe help her mother's desperate situation. With the advantage of their high placement, perhaps they know of some Pure Originales that could help cure her mother's illness. _Actually not a bad idea._ Kagome thought as she brought the basket to the family's storage. _After all, one of the Koutou's purposes is to help us Subjects._

Entering the family's hut of wood and straw, she cautiously crept up to the sleeping pregnant woman, careful not to awaken her. Resting a soft palm against her mother's forehead, Kagome checked whether if she was heating up. Satisfied with the normal temperature, she set out to her grandfather. Winter is soon to come and there were still more vegetables to be harvested.

"Ojii-san!" She called out. Following the distant reply, the cheerful girl arrived at the small creek beside their field. Her grandfather was gathering up fresh water from the running stream when he accidently slipped his foot on a mouldy rock and let go of the wooden handle. Reacting fast, Kagome ran to the mini bank and caught hold of the bucket before it washed away. Glancing over to her side, she made sure her grandpa didn't make a nasty fall.

"I'm getting old." The elderly pointed out as he sighed. Sitting securely on the grass nearby, he let his frail body rest for a while. "Would you mind filling up that with water, dear?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Not at all ojii-san. You just sit there and take it easy." Taking off her wooden sandals and rolling up her light-green yukata sleeves, she carefully stepped into the cool water and began collecting water with the bucket.

"I'm getting old," He repeated himself. "and you are too, Kagome." The said girl groaned to herself. She knew where this conversation was heading towards. "After I pass away—"

"—Which will happen _years_ away—"

"—it will only be you, your okaa-san and little Souta." Kobayashi closed his eyes from the serene environment. "No man will take care of this household and that includes the family field. In the end, we will have to sell this piece of land and move elsewhere."

"That's still a few years away ojii-san. We need not to worry about the topic for now."

"My dear, that is the act of procrastination. And we all know the outcomes of such behaviour." Grandfather lightly scolded. "The sooner we tackle this problem, the better all our lives. And the best solution is for—"

"—me to marry, I _know_ ojii-san." She recited from the top of her head.

"Child! Do _not_ interrupt when your elderly is speaking, especially with _that_ kind of tone in your voice!"

Kagome sighed. "Shitsure shimasu, ojii-san." She apologized respectively.

The old man huffed. "I just don't know where you got that disrespect from. Neither of your parents held such trait."

Heat formed at the top of her heard. Although she loved her grandpa dearly, sometimes she'd felt otherwise when he insulted her character. So what if she was not much like her father or mother? It doesn't make her less of their daughter. She felt a retort roll from her throat but held it in.

"You are 19 currently, Kagome. An age far past the usual marrying age for women. In my days, girls have found their husbands by 16 of years!"

"Well, I'm not like those girls ojii-san," Kagome retreated from the water, having the bucket filled up. She returned to her grandfather's side and pecked him on the cheek affectionately. "I'm _special_, just what otou-san had said."

"Yes," The old man scoffed. "Special indeed."

The strange tone from his voice made Kagome stop to wonder in confusion and curiousity. What did he mean by that? She let it go as soon as he stood up and started trekking back to the house. Following, she looped one arm to aid her grandfather while she balanced her other arm with the bucket of water.

Opening the thin bamboo curtain, she gasped in disapproval at the sight in front of her. "Okaa-san, you shouldn't be up weaving! You should be resting!"

At the voice of the young maiden, Saki looked up in slight shame. "Oh I know Kagome, but we need to make more for trading. Our food supply is almost gone and winter is fast approaching."

Taking the unfinished piece of cloth and needle away from her sick mother, she grabbed another cup of water. "I shall take care of that. You just worry about getting better. Here, drink."

Silently watching her quench her thirst, her mind went back to her earlier idea. "Okaa-san, maybe I should go see the Koutou and request of them for a Pure Zanshin."

An eyebrow was raised. "And what good does that accomplish?"

"They can heal you okaa. They may cure this cold and bring a healthy pregnancy."

"I'm not quite sure Kagome…the Koutou is a very big place and you could be lost, not to mention ridiculed because of your young age."

"Okaa-san, I'm nineteen. And besides, the Koutou cannot turn away from a Subject's problem, whatever it may be."

"I don't thin—"

"I think it is a wonderful idea!" A croaky voice butted in. Two female heads turned to the head of the household. "Never disbelieve in the power of the Zanshins. My dear Saki will be completely healed after this!"

The elder woman burrowed her eyebrows in hesitancy. "Otou-san, I'm not quite sure Kagome can venture out to such place by herself."

"Oh do worry okaa-san," Kagome bent down and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I'm a big girl. And right now, as his future onee-san, I must assure Souta is to be brought into this world healthily!"

Giving up, she sighed. Saki looked up and softly glared at her father. "I do hope our Kagome will return safe and sound, _otou-san_."

The latter person huffed with confidence in return. "Relax, otome. What's the worst that can happen?"

Later that noon, Kagome quickly prepared for her venture out to Kihou-Kasho. It was fortunate for them to live near the location. For some, they have to travel for two whole day to get to the nearest place where the Council and Court are located. She quickly fared her goodbyes to her family and set out. It was a good day; with the sky as clear and blue, reflecting her own eyes, and the sun creating a warm atmosphere. Nevermind the cool breeze that brushed her cheeks once in a while, for the temperature seemed perfect for enjoying nature.

After quite some time, she finally arrived at the Kihou-Kasho. It seemed fairly busy as usual, with competing merchants advertising their items, local soldiers roaming about and excited children running around playing tag. Stopping at the stone stairs that reached to the grand entrance, Kagome gaped in awe at the gorgeous sight. It has been long since she last came here and she almost forgot the majestic and empowering feeling that sparked whenever you see the Kihou-Kasho.

Entering the grand foyer, she immediately set her eyes on the Councils and Courts that were seated properly in their spots. Their stone chairs, although seemingly uncomfortable, had thick furs covering the surface creating a soft cushion to sit on. They were all attached to the stone wall, which curved from one end to the other, creating a full circle. To prevent any physical harm on the Koutou, their seating was all raised to a higher level, creating a balcony like walkway for them to enter and exit.

"State your name, Juumin." At the strong mention of her status, Kagome fell out of daze and focused on the Councils and Courts. They were obviously lavished with high prolific clothing and jewels as well as educated with proper grace and manner. None of them blinked with doubt and sat straight and comfortable in their seats, as though they were born to be here. She caught the gaze of the man in the middle, strong and confident yet understanding. She froze in the eye contact for a moment before carrying on.

Silently clearing her throat, Kagome spoke carefully. One missed word and they could take it as disrespect. _Far_ worse than her grandfather. "Juumin Kagome of the Higurashi household."

"Ahh, _that_ child." She held her eyebrows down. What did the Court meant by 'that child'? It's not as if they know her. She never entered this place before.

"Your reason here?" The deep male voice continued on with disregard of the little comment.

Kagome took a deep breath and answered with much confidence she could find in herself. "My okaa-san, Juumin Saki of the Higurashi household, is moderately ill from the cool weather. I worry of her decreasing health and her developing pregnancy, for it will possibly affect the health of her future baby and—"

"That does not explain the reason for you current presence amongst us." A high nasal voice interrupted. Kagome glanced at the source of the sound and found a narrow-eyed old man staring at her crudely. _I'm getting there, jerk. Hold your horses._

"Please have patience, Yoshizawa-sama. Higurashi-san is just explaining her circumstance." A calm and smooth voice entered. Her eyes swayed to the opposite side of Yoshizawa-sama and found a rather young and handsome-looking man dressed in purple and black garbs. He appeared to be a normal man; short black hair with the exception of a small ponytail at the back and deep violet eyes.

"Quiet Houshi-sama. You do _not_ have the right to correct me of the proper ways. Higurashi-san is taking far too long explaining her little story and we do not have that amount of time! You are a fresh Joufu here, and with the consideration of your status, you will watch what you speak to your elders!"

_Jeez, a lot like grandfather._

"Shitsure shimasu." Houshi-sama bowed his head in apology. "I am merely giving a chance for Higurashi-san, as the Koutou is sometimes harsh towards Joumins."

A smack against the stone table was heard. "How _dare_ y—"

"We are wasting time as we argue fellow Joufus. Perhaps we should let Higurashi-san continue?" The rumbling voice from earlier on interrupted the dispute and silenced the two. With an approving nod, Kagome carried on. After witnessing that little quarrel, she felt a little more comfortable in front of the Koutou. They weren't as flawless as they seemed.

"I am present in front of the great high Koutou to request for an Iki no Zanshin." Her determined statement set murmurs around the grand room.

"Juumin, do you not realise what you are asking for? A Pure Originale no less!" A rich female voice startled her.

"I have simply come here for help. Days of mere herbs have not improved my okaa-san's illness and I am at no ends." The desperation in Kagome's words was obvious. It's now up to the Koutou if they are willing to help. _Of course they are. They're the Koutou; they have the absolute power, second to the Forbiddens._

"Do you know how difficult it is to find one? We do not even have our own, nevermind another spare one."

"This is simply a cold. We have other bigger problems to take care of!"

"And how will a Pure Originale help your mother? Rumours of physical healing are, after all, _just_ rumours."

"We do not even know the extent of their powers. They might as well end up harming your mother!"

"There's not much to worry about; having a little cold will not affect the pregnancy."

The latter comment snapped her strings. "Just what do you mean no effect? Every women, even certain men, knows that to have a healthy pregnancy is to have a healthy body! Do not spur such nonsense!"

There was a moment of silence in the great hall and Kagome realised her mistake. _Oh no…_

"_Juumin!_ How _dare_ you regard me with such little respect?"

"I…I—"

"Have you forgotten where you are at and whom you are speaking to? The great Koutou, and _me_, Okami Michiyo of the Saruwatari household!"

Kagome bent from her waist in deep respect. "Sh-shitsure shimasu. Suminmasen!"

"A little apology will _not_ atone for your rude behaviour. I will not tolerate such manners!"

"Now Saruwatari-sama," It was the young man again. "Higurashi-san is just frantic about her mother's welfare. She means no harm."

The middle-aged woman snorted in response. "No harm indeed. She should still learn her place in this world, nonetheless! I should not have expected more from that girl…not even from the same fa—"

"Saruwatari!" The man in the middle bellowed out. Kagome was thankful for her two male saviours, always indirectly defending her. But what did Saruwatari-sama mean to say? "We will _not_ witness such childish behaviour from a proper lady."

"What she mentions of is true!" Back was the annoying nasal Council. "Not to mention the odd disturbances she has caused in the past. A mishap child, a mishap!" A collection of agreed murmurs echoed the room.

Kagome sucked in her breath, trying not to let the tears form in her eyes. It wasn't her fault she was seen as abnormal. Some things just happen randomly, without reason! Why did they all have to be against her for it? It was not like she meant harm.

"See? She is even causing trouble now, in this Kihou-Kasho, creating a dispute amongst the Koutou."

_Nonsense!_ Kagome shouted out in her head. One more outburst from her and she will have no chance of her request to be received."

"Enough, I will have none of this talk!" The head Joufu silenced the Koutou. He then turned to Kagome. "And I will not take lightly of your rude behaviour today, Juumin. Return home and rest with your mother."

"B-but my okaa-san!" Kagome protested in vain.

"Will be fine. A few days of nonstop rest will do her good. It is quite hard to find a Pure Originale after all." He said with what seemed like a heavy heart. "This will be the last visit of the day. Fellow Joufu and Okami, you are dismissed."

Without hearing the further objections and whimpers of the young girl, everyone stood from their seat and exited the hall. Almost in tears, Kagome let go and turned around. _Stupid mouth, why can't you just be quiet for once?_ She scolded herself. She moved her arms to open the grand doors but her eye caught something in the dark corner. She turned to take a closer look.

It seemed to be a small doorway with stairs leading upwards. An ordinary passerby would miss the hidden entrance but not she. Nearing herself, she wondered in curiousity if this lead to the second level of the Kihou-Kasho. And if she remembered right, that's where the Joufus and Okamis resided.

_Perhaps Houshi-sama could help me._

It was a hopeless thought, but she would try nonetheless. Slowly and silently, the girl with flowing onyx hair climbed the dusty stone stairs, one step at a time. Some of the Koutou were demons and she was to be careful not to get caught. Her current actions were considered dangerous (even suicidal) as no Juumin was to come in personal contact with a Joufu or Okami.

Finally reaching the next level, Kagome stuck a little of her head out the doorway, looking for anyone wandering in the halls. It was indeed quiet but then again, the Koutou was known for their delicate and quiet etiquette. Hunching, Kagome leaned her body outwards, trying to read the names on each door. _Houshi…Houshi…Houshi…Kami-sama, why is this place is big?_ She could not afford to leave her hiding place and search the entire circular building, for there is too much of a risk in getting caught.

Suddenly, her ears caught a door opening and she instantly set her eyes on the source. Just her luck, Houshi-sama had exited from the door. _That must be his quarters._ With no hesitation, she broke into a run and caught the door before it closed on her. She was fortunate to be close to his room. Swiftly, she moved in and closed the door behind her. What caught her sight stopped her in her movements.

Never had she seen such an elegant room before. The entire living space was possibly bigger than the family's hut and the vast area was not wasted. In the centre of the room was a large canopy bed complete with white and purple pillows. There was a rich-dark dresser opposite to the bed and a large half-body mirror on top. On the other side of the room stood a beautiful coromandel panel of black and gold. Drawings of bamboo and phoenixes adorned the wooden material, giving the atmosphere a sense of wealth and royalty. Opposite to the door was a large window, stretching from the floor to the ceiling, giving the occupant a full view of the magnificent view outside.

"Wow." Was all Kagome could say to herself. "Imagine having a lifestyle like this."

"What about it?" Strong and deep, smooth and husky, a powerful voice in the background made the poor girl jump in surprise. She quickly turned her body 180 degrees and scanned the room. Sapphire ocean clashed with bright violet. She sucked a shallow breath as something collided against her heart. Never was she in so deep, falling into a dark reverie that seems to never end… "What _about_ it?" …until it is forced to end.

She slightly shook her head side to side. "S-suminmasen. I was talking about your room. It's…it's more than I would have wished for."

"My room?"

"H-hai. Yours, Joufu Houshi-sama." Kagome bowed from the waist. To let herself be in a Council's room is a daring move and she needs to make perfect calculated actions in order to get on Houshi-sama's good side.

There was an awkward silence between them, then, "I see…you do know that what you are doing is highly illicit?"

She nodded silently.

"But you think it's worth the risk." He slowly came up the sentence. Was it just Kagome or was Houshi-sama's voice a little rougher than before?

"I _know_ it's worth it." She answered with confidence. "My mother and Souta-no-otouto's health is worth _any_ harm I receive. So please help me, Joufu Houshi-sama."

Kagome stood in the middle of the large room, the moonlight illuminating her form from behind. However, the figure stood in the dark, shadowing his physical and facial features. All she knew from the outline of the young man, was that he was quite tall. _Tall, dark and handsome…my type of guy._ She internally joked.

"Who exactly are you?" His question startled her.

"I-I am Juumin Kagome of the Higurashi household."

"No…who _are_ you?"

This time, she didn't answer. Who else was she supposed to be other than Kagome Higurashi?

After a long pause, the man gave up. "Nevermind then. So what is it that you actually want me to do?"

She thought she made it clear in the previous meeting. "I would like an Iki no Zanshin for aiding my okaa-san's illness."

"Iki no Zanshin…" He seemed lost in deep thought. "You do know this is quite a difficult request to achieve."

"I just want help, from the Koutou. If it seems too much, there must be some other way." She paused. "Maybe an advanced medicinal use?"

He ignored her question. "And how do you know a Pure Originale will help you?"

"I…well isn't a Zanshin supposed to help others?"

"You trust that principle?" She was caught in a turmoil; what was with all the sudden inquiries? "You would ultimately trust an Iki no Zanshin without a heart's hesitation?"

"What's there to not trust?" He seemed to be taken back. "They're called Pure Originales for a reason. They're souls, powers, hearts and intentions are pure."

"Which can all be tainted with one single act of sin." He snapped in return. "And when that happens, they are no longer an Originale, much less _pure_. When a Zanshin have sinned, he or she will become—"

"—a Fuzen no Chi: a Blooded." She whispered in the air, not daring to speak louder.

He huffed. "That's right. The _ultimate_ betrayal of their own kind. A betrayal of _trust_, in which _you_, Juumin, believe that _everyone_ is deserved to have upon first-time meetings. Tell me, Juumin, are you always that _naïve_?" He spat out the last word.

"Okay what is with all the questioning? Whether if I trust them or not is my concern, _not_ yours." She had done it again. Bursting out whenever she felt like it. Her lips twitched in helplessness as she bowed continuously. "S-suminmasen. Shitsure shimasu. Suminmasen suminmasen!"

"Iie." He finally stepped forward to stop her. Kagome raised her head to look at him and widened at his handsome features. Perhaps she was standing too far away and her eyes couldn't see much of the details but he looked far more dashing than before. _Beautiful is more like it_. So gorgeous it could be a crime. The earlier heated argument was already forgotten.

His swirling purple eyes held so much emotions, she could feel lost just gazing upon them. His dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration, emphasizing his focus on her as his lips lined tightly in a line. He had a mature facial structure, with high cheekbones and a chiselled chin. There was a boyish charisma radiating from him, despite his overall manly presence. But there was also something very different about him.

"Forgive me for asking but…" She just had to know. "I did not see you with this much hair in the main hall."

She saw him wince slightly and step a foot back. "I bound it together."

Her eyebrows arched. "_This_ much?"

"You must have not looked in detail before."

Her eyes followed down to the two thick locks framing his face. "I must not have. But I cannot believe I missed _this_ much amount of hai—"

"Your mother will be fine."

"Wh-wha—"

"Just give her a few days and her health will be back in shape in no time. So do not bring concern in your heart."

Blinking, she processed his words in her head. Realising what he meant, her trembling knees gave away. The young man in front of her immediately rushed to her side, supporting her from the waist before she hit the floor hard. A drift of firewood filled her nose; musky, natural and masculine.

"Daijobu-ka?" His deep tone made her shiver, shots of electricity shrivelling down her spine. She merely nodded, not trusting her mouth this time. Kagome suddenly felt a rush of air past her as she was picked up from the floor. Never in her life had she felt so light in weight, seeing how Houshi-sama easily picked her up with his strong arms.

Laying her shaken body down on the soft silk bedding, he brushed away an awkward piece of hair. "Rest. It is deep in the night and it is dangerous for a young lady like you to travel alone."

"B-but this quarter—"

"—will be your temporary sleeping place for tonight. I hope you find it satisfying as your accommodation."

A soft snort. "_More_ than satisfying…" She must refuse. This could be a trap set by the Joufu. What if he wanted her to fall asleep and be caught red-handed by the others in the morning? But…the soft sinking material under her is so tempting and Kagome suddenly found her eyelids oh so heavy.

"You will stay fine, rest assured." The low deep voice lured her into darkness.

"I…trust you…" were her last words before her mind went utterly blank.

There was a moment of complete silence in the room, before the man standing beside the bed blew out a soft breath. "Silly girl, so trusting…" He muttered.

"Of course she could trust you." The man suddenly jumped around in reflex but his body relaxed at the sight of his old friend.

"What did I say about sneaking up on me?"

The second male in the room walked up. "Sneaking up? Why I had no intention." A pair of violet eyes fell upon the sleeping beauty. "What a sight. Such natural grace and innocence." He heard a low growl from beside him. "Just pointing out the obvious, my dear friend."

"She thought I was you."

"I know, heard the whole thing from outside."

"Wha—?"

"The door may appear thick but is thin as paper in reality."

"Keh."

"I did not make her those promises, you know. I do hope you know what you are doing."

"Do not question me, Houshi." The man with the long mane spoke with authority. "It is as if you are insulting my intelligence and logic."

"Well…"

"Keh."

Another silence, this time a more comfortable one. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Wait, then send her home."

The man with short black hair sighed. "I must warn you of your actions. You must remember that Higurashi-san is merely a Juumin while you are a—"

"The high and mighty Kinmotsu." He finished his friend's words. "I know, you do not have to remind me."

The strict posture was held off and a beaded arm came around the man's shoulders supportively.

"As long as we are clear with that."

* * *

_Arigato: Thank you  
Shitsure Shimasu: Pardon my rudeness  
Suminmasen: Excuse me/sorry (politely to strangers)  
Daijobu-ka: Are you okay?  
Ohayou: Good morning  
Hai: Yes  
Iie: No_

_Okaa-san: Mother  
Otou-san: Father  
Ojii-san: Grandfather  
Onee-san: elder sister  
Otouto: younger brother  
Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry (usually spoken to familiarities)  
Otome: daughter_

_Saki: Early precious  
Kobayashi: Little grove  
Anzai: Peaceful west  
Yoshizawa: Lucky swamp  
Michiyo: Three thousand generations  
Saruwatari: Monkey on a crossing bridge_

_Kihou-Kasho: High placement  
Terre: the world in which Kagome lives in  
Zanshin/Originales: human-like beings that have magical powers  
Juumin/Subjects: humans, demons or Originales that have the lowest social status  
Koutou: humans, demons or Originales that have the middle social status  
Joufu/Council: a male in the Koutou  
Okami/Court: a female in the Koutou  
Kinmotsu/Forbidden: humans, demons or Originales that have the highest social status  
Chi no Zanshin: Earth Originale  
Sui no Zanshin: Water Originale  
Hi no Zanshin: Fire Originale  
Kaze no Zanshin: Wind Originale  
Iki no Zanshin: Pure Originale  
Mikosu no Zanshin: Foreseer  
Soujuu no Zanshin: Controller  
Chou no Zanshin: Reverser  
Aru no Zanshin: Manipulator  
Fuzen no Chi/Blooded: An Originale that have sinned_

.-.

I'm thinking this chapter is as confusing as the last, in different terms though. This chapter is all about introducing the universe I've created. I've actually put a lot of effort in developing this world. There are a lot of concepts to be understood, like the order of social rankings and such. There are also the constant transitions from English terms to Japanese terms (Originale to Zanshin, Court to Joufu, Forbidden to Kinmotsu, etc) that I will be using, so I hope you guys can keep up. You might notice that I'm using more Japanese terms than I have been using in all my other stories. My reason is 'it fits with the story's atmosphere'. I hope I am right. New terms will be referenced at the bottom of the individual chapter, not in the Prologue reference chapter.

I will be putting a reference page in the Prologue chapter, so whenever you are confused or don't know what this Japanese term is, you can look back and find the answer. Temporary references will be on individual chapters. I hope you catch a few of the hints I laid down. It can be quite confusing during the first few chapters but I'm sure you'll catch up quite quickly. Changed the summary btw. If you guys have any suggestions, please do tell.

Please leave constructive criticism (aka. reviews) behind this chapter. I need to know how I'm doing with my practice in characterization and scene/appearance-describing (in which my dad says I lack). Your reviews also give me the push and the content mood to keep me writing the next chapter. I've still got some inspiration left in me so I'm going to try and write as much as I can (can't say the same for YAMS though…). Much luvz,

Kimiko.S


	3. There Lived a Maiden

**Disclaimer: I own none of Rumiko Takahashi's amazing creation, **_**Inuyasha**_**. This is purely for entertainment purposes. However I do own four original characters: Miharu, Kumiko, Ayumu and Asuka. Please respect that.**

_There Lived a Maiden  
Legend's Purpose  
Kimiko Sakaki  
July.18.10_

_What he's doing is wrong…forbidden. But he just can't let her go! Maybe it's her alluring scent or innocent charm…or because of her resemblance to Kik-HER._

* * *

True to his words, Saki of the Higurashi household suddenly improved in terms of her health and was nearing the birth of her future son. No longer were the constant worry expressed when she sneezed and coughed, no longer were those long nights of cold sweating and no longer were those (useless) herbs needed to be brewed every night and day.

Kagome set the washed dishes in the cupboard and went to check up on her mother. Although it was a miracle that Joufu Houshi-sama heard her prayers, it never hurt to take caution; the family cannot risk another illness upon the very pregnant woman again.

"Okaa-san?" She entered the small room with light foot. "Are you comfortable?"

"Oh quit your worrying Kagome," the other woman playfully scolded. "I'm pregnant, not dying."

_You were a few days earlier_. She kept her thoughts to herself.

"Just wanted to see how you are doing," Kagome knelt down beside her mother and gently rubbed the swollen tummy. "Souta's getting big. I cannot wait to greet him!"

Saki agreed with a hum, "And it is all thanks to the Kout—"

"_Joufu Houshi-sama_," Kagome corrected. "The Koutou refused to help us okaa-san but he was the only one with the kind heart."

Stars lit up in her mother's eyes. "Oh that's right! A kind heart, with 'beautiful flowing hair and the most capturing pair of violet eyes I've ever seen'!"

The young lady blushed. "That was _not_ how I described him."

"Dearest, I believe those were your exact words."

She huffed and looked away. "It is not like I have a chance with him in the future. Our social ranks are different."

"Oh but he does sound charming. And he even made sure you arrived home safely…somehow."

Kagome still debated on that unasked question. She had clearly remembered her falling asleep that night in the Joufu's chamber but the morning after, she was suddenly back in her own room with the sun warming her face in attempts to wake her. She did wonder how on earth she travelled back smoothly (as she has never awoken during that night).

"He did, didn't he?" She murmured, lost in her thoughts. "He is the only one deserved to be in the Koutou and none other!"

The sound of bamboo swaying indicated the entrance of another. "Nonsense! One Joufu or Okami most definitely cannot act upon himself but with the entire Koutou. That is an absolute rule!"

Kagome looked up to see her grandfather carrying a bowl of water. She stood and offered to bring it to her mother.

"Therefore your tale of that Houshi helping you is rubbish," He huffed with pride.

Kagome glared at her elder with fire in her eyes. "State his name with respect ojii-san! It's _Joufu_ Houshi-_sama_," she heard her mother sigh behind her. "And what I have told is true; otherwise, okaa-san would still be gravely ill!"

Kobayashi of the Higurashi household raised his arms up in the air with frustration. "There she goes again. Where is the respect that I expect in this house?"

She shut her mouth and looked at the ground with slight shame.

"I know more about the Koutou than you, little lady, and I know for a _fact_ that a decision must be decided as a _whole_, not by an individual. That Houshi does not deserve to be amongst the Council and Court if he decided on his own."

Kagome's body was shaken with anger. Her grandfather's words were feeding to the fire rising inside of her and she wanted to burst out and prove him wrong more than anything! But she kept still, not wanting 'disrespect' him any further.

"Otou-san…" her mother finally said a word, "he did help his household, even if he goes against the rules. The Koutou are supposed to aid people in need and _that_ is their number one rule. Joufu Houshi-sama is just following the ultimate motive."

The elder man's lips twitched in annoyance. He turned around and exited the room but not before he commanded to his granddaughter, "Kagome, I need you to trade with Jinenji. Our potatoes are lacking in stock and we need enough for the nearing winter."

Head nodding, she waited until he was completely out of the room. She then turned to her mother, who sighed.

"Kagome, you know how ojii-san is easily angered. Why ignite the fire?"

"He himself showed disrespect to one who helped us!" She protested but stopped when her mother shook her head.

"I do agree with you dear, but there are just some things that need to be unsaid."

That afternoon, Kagome set out to the neighbouring farm. It was only a family of two; an elder woman with her half-demon son, Jinenji. The father, a demon, unfortunately died in a battle and left the two of them to struggle. Because of his unattractive appearance, the villagers often teased and sneered his way. The family was also purposely ignored so it was quite hard for them to make a living with their farm.

Seeing the tall half-demon, she trotted over to the centre of the field, careful not to step on any plants. "Konnichiwa Matsuo-san!" she cheerfully greeted.

Large sky-lit orbs turned to her but she was not afraid. Jinenji, for people who knew him personally, was a kind-hearted fellow who just wanted a place in the world. His actions were never selfish, as he always thought of the people around him, even if it were those cruel villagers who threw rocks at him every now and then.

"Konnichiwa Higurashi-san," he gently replied. His slumped body turned back to his earlier objection as his hands slowly grabbed stems off the ground.

"Genki desu ka?" she asked while walking around his foot to see what he was doing.

"I am well today, arigato. And you?"

"I angered ojii-san today," she said casually, as if it was part of their daily conversation.

"_Again_?" The girl hummed in affirmation. "One day he is going to have a fit and faint from heart attack."

"Oh, he is strong. I am not too worried," she knelt down and shooed his hands away. Jinenji's body size was enormously big and sometimes, certain tasks were inconvenient to finish because of his large fingers. With will and might, she pulled the dirty stems out of the ground, revealing a patch of fresh potatoes.

"Wow, you have taken good care of these Matsuo-san," she examined the plants. "Would you mind if I were to trade with you for these freshness?"

"I'd be honoured, Higurashi-san."

Smiling, she placed her basket down and grabbed a couple of her family's harvested vegetables and wrapped them up in white cloth. Waiting for Jinenji to pick the potatoes, she decided to greet his mother in the house. Slightly pushing the bamboo mat from the doorway, she peered inside.

All of a sudden, a woman adorned with wrinkles of old age jumped out, tightly gripping the wooden broom in her hands. "Who goes there? No one enters my house without my permission!"

Holding her hands up in defence, Kagome quickly calmed her down. "W-wait, it's only me, Matsuo-san!"

Squinting her eyes for a better look, she lowered her broom. "Why Kagome, I would think you knew better than to sneak up to an old woman like me."

Bowing in respect, she lightly apologized, "Suminmasen. I do not know what is wrong with me today. How are you faring today?"

"Oh same old, same old." Her voice crackling. "Taking care of the farm, fending off those fools from the inner village, mending the house from the damage. It never gets tiring!"

Kagome gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Matsuo-san."

"What are you sorry for lady? You have done absolutely nothing to us, except goodness."

"They are cruel people, resorting to nothing but bullying. Why cannot they leave you two alone?"

"It's how the world goes, my dear. How society works. And besides," the elderly pointed to the tattered house behind her with her head, "these idiots give me something to do now every day. I am quite thankful."

She smiled at her optimism and nodded. "Well if you need _anything_ at all—"

"You have done just enough Higurashi-san," a low soothing voice came up from behind her. Kagome turned to see Jinenji with the readied sack of potato. "We are lucky to have your loyalty with us."

Gladly taking the package, she replied with warm smile. "It is not loyalty, it is friendship." Amusement sparked as she spotted a faint blush on the half-demon's face.

"Would you need help with this?" Jinenji indicated to her holding weight. "It is quite heavy."

She shook her head, politely denying his assistance. "That is too much trouble, I'm sure your day is already busy. Besides, I need all the exercise I can get!" And with that, she said her goodbyes and went off her way.

The walking distance between her family and the Matsuo household was not that long, but add in a couple of heavy weights and it becomes a struggle. Nevertheless, Kagome made it back with a thin sheet of sweat on her exposed skin. Pouring the potato into a wooden barrel, she hurried to her washing quarters to wipe off the sticky sweat.

"Kagome?" She heard her mother calling.

"Hai okaa-san?"

"Come here quickly, there is something you would want to see!"

Obeying her mother's orders, she quickly finished what she was doing and went into their sleeping quarters. She stopped when she saw the quirked eyebrow of the older woman.

"What may of this be?" Bright blue eyes followed down to the small object her mother was holding. It was a delicate treasure, snowed with white on the soft velvety matter. Hundreds of tiny ruffles weaved and blended amongst its siblings, creating an illusion of butterfly wings dancing in the air. It was a beautiful sight, so lovely and fresh in Kagome's eyes. It was a symbol of youthful innocence.

"Wh-where have you come across this okaa-san?" She whispered questionably. She wanted to touch it, hold it, but was too afraid it will wilt under her fingers.

"I was cleaning your room when I spotted something sitting outside your window. It appeared to be this," She indicated to her possession at hand, "laying on a piece of parchment." Saki lifted a small piece of folded paper and held it to her daughter. "I suggest you read it dear."

Hands shaking, Kagome got hold of it and slowly straightened it out. _C-could this be…?_

_A flower of beauty.  
A flower so pure.  
A flower of innocence._

_You are my flower.  
You are my lilac.  
You are my innocence._

Loud thumps against her chest could be heard as Kagome's heart pounded with excitement and confusion. Such beautiful words; simple yet beautiful writing. Her face was completely flushed with both embarrassment and shame. She felt silly and childish after seeing such expressive language with just a few words.

With the combination of the single stem of lilacs, Kagome knew what this clearly was: a courting attempt. She thought she couldn't be any redder but the look on her mother's face proved wrong. 19-year-old Kagome has never been courted before. The fact that she was an oddball didn't really help the situation. Young men just didn't want to have a wife that caused supernatural events in their lives. So for nineteen years, the girl never experienced such…exhilarating feelings.

"Well…?" Her mother's voice broke her thoughts.

"U-uhh," She blew out a big breath. "It…definitely is a lovely gift."

"Is that all you have to say darling? This clearly means someone fancies you!"

"That's great, but I do wonder who that may be."

"It is called a 'secret courter' for a reason."

Kagome slowly lifted the lilac from the sitting woman's hold. Sniffing in the fresh sweet scent, her lips curved into a smile. _I wonder who it may be…_

Looking back at the poem, she examined the writing. It was obviously written in black ink, some smudging into the tiny creases of the paper. What took her was the intricate handwriting that graced the sheet. No male she ever knew had such neat and graceful penmanship (not that she knew a lot). There were no signs of aid that would have helped the writer line up his words. Everything just screamed perfect; educated, sophisticated…noble.

Of high-class.

A frown crept up. And if her assumptions were true, the only 'high-class' people were of the Koutou and the Kinmotsu. Though a Kinmotsu was highly unlikely; for they have never been in contact with a lowly Juumin as they learn not to. It is impossible…forbidden as they proved in their alter title.

A Joufu is more probable, as they live on Terre with the Juumins, instead of in the air. Kagome caught a breath. A Council…could it be? She remembered how Joufu Houshi-sama kindly defended her, how he spoke with the utmost civility and how he gladly agreed to help her when the rest of the Koutou turned away. A faint blush crept up her cheeks; he must have done it out of compassion, not out of affection…right?

Kagome felt lightheaded for the first time in her life. Lightheaded in the heart, that is. Maybe it's because this was her first love poem received and her first experience at being courted but Joufu Houshi-sama _does_ seem like an admirable man. And never forget his handsome features of beautiful flowing hair and the most capturing pair of violet eyes she'd ever seen. She stopped, _Now where have I heard this before?_

"Kagome dear?" The said girl snapped back into reality. "Is there something you should tell me?"

She froze. "Uhh, why okaa-san?"

"Because you were holding that dreamy expression. Is there a particular man I should know of?"

"N-no," She stuttered. "You know as much as I that the only man I personally know of is ojii-san, Matsuo-san and Joufu Houshi-sama."

"Why yes, that _handsome_ man," Kagome flushed then frowned at her mother's next words, "of higher status and power."

Saki looked sternly at her embarrassed daughter. "Kagome, you _do_ know the general rules of society?"

"Hai okaa-san."

"Therefore you do know it's unlikely to have a lifetime partner of different title to their names."

Her head lowered with each discouraging words. "Hai…okaa-san."

"Then I am assured." Saki hated doing this to her daughter but she must understand the ways of this unfair world. "Besides, I highly doubt it is him."

Her words caught Kagome's attention. "What do you mean okaa-san?"

"Lilacs bloom only in the spring yet we are nearing winter. So where could he have gotten possession of this delicate flower?"

She fidgeted. "W-well, he _is_ amongst the Koutou, meaning he holds connections with many Chi no Zanshins.." She stopped at the glare of her mother. "Or perhaps it is indeed another man. You never know…" Nervously chuckling, Kagome decided there and then that she would keep her fascination in Joufu Houshi-sama to herself.

.-.

Two weeks later, Souta of the Higurashi household was born. Perfect with ten fingers and toes, shut eyes with thick full eyelashes, soft round cheeks flushed with blood and warmth and a pair of healthy lungs to pierce the eardrums of every family member. The new mother of two teared in joy and constantly laid soft wet kisses on her baby boy.

"Otou-san would have been so proud of you, Souta." She had choked out to the little sleeping one.

Kagome sat right beside her tired mother the whole night, keeping vigil over her and the precious one. When both drifted off to darkness, she silently closed in on Souta and landed a soft peck on his cheek. "Konnichiwa Souta-chan, I'm your onee-chan and I promise I will love and take care of you forever."

It was the only period of time when Kagome's mind was not on her secret courter. Like the generic process of courting, she was gifted with many more rare and pretty flowers after the first. Not daily but once every two or three days. They were all flowers found in the spring and summer time, which was quite strange for the girl as she wonders who this man actually is and where he might have collected them. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the wonderful presents and also the poems. They made her feel…beautiful for once. Cherished, loved and wanted.

The second flower she received was a pure-white jasmine with a powdered yellow surrounding the centre. She was then made sure of her courter's feelings for her as an Indian Jasmine flower meant attachment. It was a start of something new. She was embarrassed by the next given flower as she never thought of herself to be modest, graceful and elegant but she did appreciate the sunny-yellow jasmine.

She noticed how all these gorgeous flora complimented her in many ways. The rare purple satin flower represented sincerity while the sensitive plant meant timidity (was she really that shy?). Fluffy sweet sultans meant happiness and seemingly-wilting kennedias indicated intellectual beauty. She blushed at the latter praise. Although never tiring, Kagome does wonder what of her flaws she may have contained. Does her courter look past them? Does he even know of them?

After the birth of Souta, she focused her priority on making sure he stays healthy for the first few weeks. Newborn infants are even more prone to deadly illnesses and are more difficult to cure than a pregnant woman. The Higurashi household wanted none of the risks. Because of her first time being an older sister, Kagome mostly took on the job of taking care of Souta. Her mother would tire quickly after a feeding and playing so Kagome took over whenever she needed sleep. It was quite an advantage, for it was early motherhood training for her future family. Holding Souta close to her head automatically sparked determination within her as she swore to protect him from harm. No elder sister would let _anything_ come to hurt her baby brother.

Souta was a cheerful little baby, almost smiling and laughing at whatever is in front of him. He certainly had the tendency to be curious as he always liked to grab what he set his eyes on. Once Kagome had to massage a part of her scalp after he yanked a thick lock of her hair with fierce willpower. She playfully glared at him when he giggled at her pain.

Although she didn't admit it out loud, Kagome felt a hint of envy towards her newborn brother. It was her grandfather that actually caused it, as he seemed to have paid more attention to Souta than ever to her. When the baby of the family was around, gone were those tight lips and frowns as warm laughter rose from the old man's chest as he held little Souta up in the air. She suspected it had something to do with her disrespectful behaviour recently but nonetheless, she can't feel but slightly jealous. Perhaps he just wanted a male heir of the household instead of a female.

After a complete two months of constant watch and care-taking, the family finally settled down to the resolution that Souta is as healthy he can be and a little freedom can be granted. There were more outings for little Souta as his mother and sister often take him to visit family friends. Many welcomed and blessed the happy child and cooed over how absolutely adorable he was. Jinenji was quite self-conscious when requested to meet little Souta but was proven wrong of his fear of scared babies. The instant Souta laid his eyes on the two large orbs of cerulean blue, he quieted down and stared in awe. Stretching his arms out as far away as possible, everyone could tell he was trying to show just how big Jinenji's eyes were.

The women of the Higurashi household were currently brewing chicken stew by the fireplace for dinner. Kagome was playing with her baby brother while Saki stirred a wooden spoon in the cooking pot. The younger woman suddenly laughed as Souta got hold of her nose in a tight grip, but none too strong as to hurt her.

After escaping his little chubby fingers, she commented, "Souta-chan is growing quite healthily and happy."

"Thanks to you, otome."

"What do you mean, okaa-san? I am just looking after him like any sister would."

"Oh I mean from the start," she said while taste-testing the stew. "If it were not of you, Souta might not even…make it." Her tone lowered a level at the possible thought.

"Okaa-san, I'd do _anything_ for little Souta-chan." Picking up the latter, she embrace him close and nuzzled his cheeks. He returned the gesture as he dug his little button nose into the warmth of her neck.

"And I am absolutely grateful for that. Oh, that's right!" Saki turned to look at her daughter. "Perhaps you should thank that Joufu for making this all possible. I am _ever_ so indebted to his kindness."

"I am uncertain okaa-san, would going to the Koutou raise suspicion? I would not want for Joufu Houshi-sama to get in trouble because of little me."

Examining her slightly flushed face, Saki became suspicious herself. "Even after all this time, you still remember his name?"

"He helped clear your illness!"

"Well I suppose you could…sneak into his private chambers again, as shameful as that sounds." The mother of two ignored her previous defence.

A sparkle suddenly lit up in Kagome's deep ocean orbs. "Perhaps I could visit with Souta-chan?"

"Dear, it is quite a long travel."

That sparkle died. "Oh, that is correct."

"It is all up to you Kagome. I would go there myself to show my appreciation but as you witness, this body cannot keep up with long-distance walks."

Lightly kissing her mother's cheeks, Kagome agreed to go and quickly went to prepare for the morrow's trip. Winter meant harsher weather and rougher roads. Not only were the cold dry winds constantly slapping against her exposed face but the snow seemed to get deeper and deeper with every step she took. Kagome was very thankful for her mother's clothes-making skills as her long-sleeved yukata had an extra material underneath to keep her warm and dry. The complicated-weaved straw hat and cape shielded her from the descending snowflakes while the soft woollen-wrapping preserved her heat.

It seemed like an endless walk down the only road, where the only scene she saw was the vast blanket of white snow and gnarly branches sticking out of leafless trees. Kagome kept thinking this was all worth the hassle and exhaustion; for thanking Joufu Houshi-sama. Her cheeks flushed, not from the cold weather. Deep within her heart, she held high hopes that the good man would take emotional interest in her. Hating to agree with her family, but nineteen years was a ripe age to be married, not be courted for the first time.

After what seemed like a never-ending journey, the blue-eyed girl caught a glimpse of the magnificent structure. Thank goodness it was still early in the night as or else the night guards would think suspicious of her coming here. Bowing respectively at them, she entered the grand doorways to find out a crowded hallway. _Good, less will notice me. _

Casually, she snuck her way near the abandoned-looking door and when she made sure no eyes were turned her way, Kagome swiftly entered. Inside she quickly shed her extra garments and placed them neatly in the corner before heading up the stairs. Recalling exactly which room Joufu Houshi-sama resided in, her light feet carried her in without much noise. Why the councils and courts don't lock their door is beyond the girl but she was thankful. Standing stiffly against the wooden door, Kagome laid a hand on her left chest, trying to calm down the thumping heart. While she was naturally adventurous, the fear of getting caught also empowered.

Her eyes were closed in the surrounding of peaceful silence while outside were the distant murmurs of the people. She never saw the shadowed figure move in front of her.

"What may you be doing here, young lady?"

Her heart jumped again. "Oh!" Kagome squeaked in surprise, "J-Joufu Houshi-sama? I…I did not know you were in this room." She felt her cheeks heating in embarrassment; what a way to start a conversation.

"I was retired by tonight's councils and courts," he explained, "since I am still a Council-in-training, I do not need to work an entire day. This, however, does not clarify your situation."

Kagome lowered her head in shame. "I—I know it is quite inappropriate for me to be in your private quarters high Council," she looked up for approval to continue, "but I feel compelled to express our gratefulness for helping us."

"Oh? Is your mother all better than before now?"

"Uhh, quite right," Kagome answered while staring in curiousity. "Joufu Houshi-sama, you remember?"

The said man offered a warm smile before answering, "Of course Higurashi-san, how could I forget such a compassionate young woman."

She blushed at the compliment. That burning fire of hope grew; if Joufu Houshi-sama were to remember her existence out of all other visitors, then perhaps he really is her secret courter. Her shy blue eyes sneaked a peak at his welcoming figure. This man was so…caring, kind, so _gentle_. Oh no, a better word: sensitive, a trait many men rarely possess. Maybe that's what drawn her to him; his ability to care, to listen and to _understand_ others. It was not pity, which she obviously could see, it was sympathy. Something a Council _should_ have once in a while.

Her eyes shyly glanced up at the darkened figure. There was only a single candle in the room and that was beside his humongous bed near the window, providing a weak source of lighting. Her twin swirls of ocean caught something out of the ordinary.

"Pardon me for asking but, was your hair not longer the last time I saw you?"

The man winced but went unnoticed by her. "Uhh yes, you're quite right. But last time was a long time ago, was it not? My hair cannot stay long forever."

"Well…" she instantly blushed, "truth to be told, I prefer you with longer hair…"

He chuckled amusingly, for which made her darkened in embarrassment even more. "I'm sure you do, it's actually obvious from the disappointment you are showing."

Her thumbs twiddled with each other. Being alone in a room with a man was enough for Kagome but being alone in a room with _Houshi-sama_ was quite nerve-wracking!

"Is there something wrong Higurashi-san?" His smooth voice broke her out of her reverie. She was possibly silent for a while now.

"A-ahh, nothing. Suminmasen," she stuttered. "And no need for formalities, I always feel old when called that. Just Kagome is fine."

He was quite taken back with her suggestion but went with it nonetheless. "Well then, Kagome-san, I think 'just Miroku' is fine as well."

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh no! I could not possibly address you so improperly."

"It is alright, really."

"But you are a person of high status, a low Juumin like me should not hold such honour."

"Kagome-san," she felt a faint blush at her name being called so casually by him, "why cannot we treat each other equally? I assure you, the relationship between us is past such as the bond between mere Council and Subject."

_Relationship._ Kagome felt more steamy heat rise in her cheeks. Goodness, couldn't she just stop getting so flustered? "I…"

"Excellent. Now that we've established that, how about telling about your family's welfare." He offered with a gentle smile.

"Well, my otouto was born just recently; a healthy and happy baby he is."

"Ahh, and what might his name be?"

"It is Souta, of the Higurashi Household."

"Souta," he echoed. "A good name for the boy. And how about the rest?"

"Okaa-san is doing quite well, all thanks to you." She didn't notice him get fidgety. "And my ojii-san…well he is just constantly worried about my future."

"Your future? And why, pray tell, would he be worried?"

"It is just that…I'm not..married, yet." Each of her words decreased in volume in shame.

"Well that is nothing to be humiliated about," he offered. "You are a wonderful lady with a big heart, and you are, in fact, a stunning woman with natural beauty. What more can a man ask for?" He winked at her.

Her heart thumped, jumped for him. No man has ever…_flirted_ with her; then again, no man ever really paid attention to her either. It had to be him, Miroku-sama, who had been sending all those poems and pretty flowers. His gentle personality matched up with the soft and tender feeling she received when reading the poems and truth to be told, she really wanted Miroku-sama to take interest in her.

"Shall I escort you home, Kagome-san?"

"Oh, I am able to head return myself. Thank you for your offer." With nothing else to say, she quickly bid her farewell. "Thank you again, for helping us. Oh and," she stopped herself and timidly turned towards him, "thank you for the gifts."

.-.

Miroku watched as the flushed girl ran out of the room as soon as the hallway was clear. He stood in confusion as to what she meant by 'the gifts'. Over the past months, he hadn't sent any sort of items to the Higurashi household, as he was very busy with training. Shrugging, he let the subject go; that Kagome probably mistaken him for someone else.

Folding his thick bed cover back, he prepared for his sleep. When he heard the door open and shut, he turned to greet who he thought was Kagome.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Keh. Can I not visit my good friend from time to time?"

"You were here just yesterday," Miroku pointed out blankly. "So what do you want?"

"She thought it was you."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Kagome…she thought it was you."

It took a few seconds for Miroku to digest what his friend meant. "Well of course, you were the one pretending to be me to help her."

"No," the other person interrupted, "she thought it was…you who sent those to her."

The Council-in-training blinked. Then another blink. And finally, the last blink.

"Oh Kami-sama, no!" The short-haired man turned away from his friend. "You did not…you did _not_ give her gifts."

When the other man didn't answer, Miroku knew it was affirmative. "_Inuyasha_. Kinmotsu Lord Inuyasha of the Inu-no-Hogosha. Yes, that is your name."

"I know what my name is, you do not have to remind me so."

"That is also your title, your _status_," Miroku said in a stern tone.

"Oh quit that. Did you not just said something earlier on about 'equality'?"

"That is different."

"How different!" Inuyasha suddenly burst with an outside voice. "You are a part of the Koutou, a high status on Terre, yet you treat her as equal? You let her stay in your room, converse oh so casually and even add a little element of humour and flirtation in your tone! It is almost as if you are verbally courting her on the spot. So how does that measure up to my—"

"Inuyasha," he interrupted, "I did not flirt with her; yes I joked a little, but I did _not_ flirt. I presume it is just your jealousy talking."

"I am most definitely _not_ jealous."

"Well you're certainly quite taken with Kagome-san."

"I—…" he stopped himself.

"And if I am allowed to inquire, what kind of 'gifts' were you sending to dear Kagome-san?"

"Stuff," Inuyasha gruffly answered.

"Not going to tell me, are you?" Miroku figured, but he didn't stop there. "Just what is so alluring about her?"

The silver-haired man shrugged.

Sighing, Miroku climbed on his bed. "You figure that out and come inform me when you do. I'm quite interested in your answer."

"It does not really matter," Inuyasha mumbled. "It appears she has taken an liking towards you."

The other man looked towards his friend in curiousity. "What do you mean?"

"Have you not noticed the way she is so easily embarrassed with everything you say?"

"Inuyasha, you were not in the room with us so how can you possibly tell?"

"You forget Miroku," a clawed finger pointed towards a furry appendage, "youkai ears are not only strong in hearing, but we can figure emotions out if obvious enough."

"And Kagome-san's embarrassment was obvious to you?"

"You doubt my ability to hear?"

There was a moment of silence. Miroku lied on his bed while he thought of a good reason for Inuyasha's assumption. Then, it came to him. "Do not fret, my friend. I assure you Kagome-san is not interested in me."

"Your pity is unneeded."

"It is not pity," Miroku continued. "If you were eavesdropping on us…again…then you would have caught her saying that she preferred 'my long hair'."

The standing man suddenly looked at Miroku with attention.

"I'm afraid she thinks I am the same person as the first time she met…me, which was you," Miroku scrunched his eyebrows together. "Confusing isn't it?"

"Keh, I'm leaving."

Miroku yawned; so that was why he confronted him, to make sure of his non-existent feeling for Kagome-san. "Good, I need a good night's sleep for tomorrow's busy day."

Just before his visitor exited, Miroku called out to him, "Inuyasha, it would be wise to stop your courting."

"Keh. Joufu Miroku of the Houshi," Inuyasha copied his friend, "your status is beneath me. So do not tell me what I should do."

* * *

_Matsuo: tail of a pine tree  
Genki desu ka: how are you_

Phew, there you have it boys and girls, another chapter to LP. I'm quite happy with this chapter, as things are finally getting on track. Next chapter will be a transition chapter (I think), an important one that is. I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I do try my best and I will be back for editing later on. Oh and I think I changed the summary..._again_. Just seems to be not much of a summary since not a lot of readers are clicking this. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…seeing how there's a little more interaction going on between Inuyasha and Kagome. I promise there will be more from the next chapter on. About the whole Kagome-crushing-on-Miroku thing…wasn't my initial idea but I thought it'd be fun to throw in. What you guys think? Reviews would be much appreciate…_much_.

Till next time,

Kimiko


	4. Who Became the Target of the Bad Guys

**Disclaimer: I own none of Rumiko Takahashi's amazing creation, **_**Inuyasha**_**. This is purely for entertainment purposes. However I do own four original characters: Miharu, Kumiko, Ayumu and Asuka. Please respect that.**

_Once Upon a Time…  
Legend's Purpose  
Kimiko Sakaki  
Feb.20.11_

_What he's doing is wrong…forbidden. But he just can't let her go! Maybe it's her alluring scent or innocent charm…or because of her resemblance to Kik-HER._

* * *

_It was dark, so blackened one cannot see anything. There was no sky, no sun, no moon, no light. Reflections were not possible since the surrounding seemed void. A thin eyebrow from the darkness appeared and arched in wonder from the news the host just received._

"_A look-alike you say?"_

_Suddenly, there was a glowing red painting the scene and the shadow below the speaker did not move to answer._

"_Hmm," The smooth alluring voice hummed, "so very interesting indeed."_

_After a moment of silence, the voice bellowed once more, this time more demanding and deep, "Follow. This may be our opportunity to rise again."_

_The shadowed brought its body low to the ground and turned away from the bloody glow, hastening into the darkness…darkness…darkness, until once again, it was fully dark again. Then, something from the far centre produced a twinkle of light. Like a star, it began to shine bright as the source clearly came nearer and nearer. It was a pretty sight, a magical gleam of bright creamy white, until it swirled into a dirty orange and slowly, evolved into the same bright red glow from before. But it wasn't the same like the last time; the red light wasn't all around. It was centered on two spots, each not too far away from one another and aligned in a perfect horizontal. And the scary part was, it seemed to be closer by the second._

_The red intensified such a horrifying sight. The hunger, the need, the desire; all pouring out from the two sources. The malice, the hatred, the _blood_ that spilled from the orbs of red. Faster and faster, it came closer and closer, until suddenly…_

_Two giant bloodied eyes stared deadly at her._

"_Run, little girl."_

Kagome opened her eyes widely. Her heart drummed loudly against her chest while the heavy rush of blood flow pulsed within her veins. Her ears felt extremely hot and her whole body seemed sweaty. She looked around and surveyed the room she was currently sleeping in and felt a big relief settling in. Good, there were no unusual presences in the quarter. A hand crept up on her left breast and pressed gently to calm her heart.

What was that? Definitely a nightmare; but what exactly was it about? Never in her whole entire life had she dreamt something so…dark, wicked and utterly terrifying. Those pair of eyes was now forever engraved in her head and the last words from that spine-quivering voice kept running over and over through her mind.

Sure she had some weird dreams (or nightmares) in the past but none as horrific as tonight's. Kagome looked out the window and saw no peeking sunlight from the horizon. Sighing, she laid back on her futon and hesitantly lowered her eyelids. While the calm quiet atmosphere usually put her to sleep, tonight was an exception. The eerie silence made her fidget with paranoiac and increased the desires to open up her eyes once again.

Breathing in the cold air slowly, Kagome did her very best to push the many thoughts aside and concentrated on falling asleep.

She never did notice the seven dots nestling in the corner of her left eye glow faintly with red.

.-.

_Dear…_

Oh dear, she did not even know his name! So how will she start the letter with this method? Kagome set the thin brush on the floor gently and scrunched up the golden-brown paper. Throwing it aside, she grabbed another for replacement. The obsidian-haired girl bit her lips as her mind reeled for a way to start a 'casual letter'. It wasn't until just recently since Kagome decided to return the words of the mystery poet, whom she was quite certain was Miroku-san.

What good will come out of if those beautiful words and equally meaningful flowers were not reciprocated? Sure Kagome didn't know where to send gifts but she could carry out the next best thing; send words. And apparently for Kagome, it was quite a difficult task to accomplish, for she knew it was next to impossible to counter such artistic language.

Drawing a breath, Kagome picked up her brush, dipped it in smooth black ink and started with her first words.

_With nothing of knowledge,  
of myself and you.  
And nothing of offering,  
of beauty and truth.  
But with me present,  
is the hope and faith,  
the admiration for which you gave.  
The first words exchanged with you,  
is the question of 'whom', than to assume.  
Grant me this wish,  
grant me this knowledge._

Nibbling her lips again, she read over the lines three more times before letting out a long-awaited breath. Her cheeks were already hot with embarrassment and her heart thumped heavily in excitement. Numerous outcomes flashed through her mind, each better than the previous. Will his affections for her grow? Will he actually give her his identity, truthfully? And is he really Miroku-san? Kagome hoped an affirmative for all three questions.

She straightened and stretched her back after so many minutes hunching over, feeling the dull pain down her spine. Folding the piece of paper neatly, she stood and walked over to her window and opened the glass pane. The girl could feel the winter winds tumbling in as she carefully placed her letter outside with a rock on top. Making sure it would fly away with the strong breeze, she lightly packed snow on the sides but still made it visible for her courter to see. Smiling, she closed her window with a little force against the current of cold air.

"Kagome!" The said girl gasped at the sound of her mother calling. Quickly, she gathered up the writing utensils and hid them behind her woven basket. Of course she didn't want her mother to find out. Kagome didn't want the whole family to; it'd create havoc if it were to happen. Her grandfather would surely scold her with harsh words day on and out and her mother would disapprove of her actions more gently. She didn't want to be the rebellious daughter of the Higurashi household—not that she already was a little—and alas, Kagome decided to keep it a secret.

"Kagome," her mother entered just as the young woman looked up from her spot, "please look after Souta for a while. I am going to visit Sachiyo-san for this afternoon."

"Sure okaa-san," promised Kagome. "What if he gets hungry?"

"I just fed him; he should be full when I return. I will not be too long." With that said, the mother handed the cooing baby over to her daughter. "Stay careful."

"I know okaa-san, do not worry. Just leave it to me."

When her mother went out the room, Kagome looked down on the little one. "Well Souta-chan, it is going be just you and me now." The latter opened his fingers and grabbed onto his sister's hair. "What do you think we shall do?"

Baby Souta cried out in laughter as he tugged on the ebony locks in his hands. She sighed as a sign of giving up, "Alright Souta, you can play with my hair." Cooing in excitement, the youngest of the family set off to mess up his sister's hair.

Throughout the day, Kagome couldn't help but to check back on her letter, which kept on sitting in the snow untouched. She knew the man wouldn't come in broad daylight but the enthusiastic nagging forces her body to move without her mind controlling it. And of course carrying Souta all afternoon was no help; she was not well adapted to the extra weight like her mother was. The little boy wanted to be in her hold constantly since he refused to be put down on the floor.

When Souta finally decided he had enough of his fun, Kagome put him to his small soft futon and watched him go to sleep. Releasing a calm breath, Kagome set off to her next job: cooking. Grabbing a bucket full of fresh cold water, she poured the entire amount into a big pot and settled it on a square piece consisted of metal bars.

Looking out the window, she noticed the increasing lack of sunlight outside. Kagome sighed; _okaa-san's late again. I should expect her tardiness since Sachiyo-san and she are greatest of friends._ At times like these, when her mother is absent, Kagome is expected to cook for the family. It's the basic tradition: the men carry out the heavy-duty jobs while the women work their chores inside the house. She was very thankful for her grandfather's hard work—even though he can be rather infuriating at times. Without him around, there would be not enough firewood to last through the entire winter; no roof for precipitate protection, no melted water instead of frozen and definitely no produce.

_Speaking of vegetables,_ Kagome went over to the little storage area to check on their stock. It has been a long winter—especially with the illness, the baby and the courting—and she hoped for the snowy season to end soon. The last time she checked, the family have already gone through half of the available food, and last time seemed a distant period ago. Wisely estimating the amount, she gulped softly. Yup, not a lot of fruits and vegetables and meat left, but at least there was enough rice.

Picking up some lettuce and tomatoes, she carried on with the meat and spices. After all ingredients were present, Kagome dumped the morsels in the cooking pot. She started the fire, which was a skilled thing to do, and commenced cooking stew. She switched from the fire to Souta from time to time, to make sure both of them were exactly doing what they're supposed to do. Kagome suddenly realised being a mother isn't exactly easy.

When she heard the bamboo mat crackle against each other, Kagome looked up to see her awfully exhausted mother, panting like there's no tomorrow.

"Okaeri okaa-san, how was your visit?" Kagome gently asked.

Unexpectedly, she crashed to the floor with a heavy thud. Kagome's eyes instinctively wondered over her mother's body to check for anything abnormal and there it was, a large stain of blood on the upper back of her right shoulder. Gasping in fear, Kagome sprang up to help the fallen woman. Examining the wounds more closely, she noticed the claw-like features that torn her mother's kimono apart. There could only be two possibilities, one more likely than the other.

_Youkai or…_ She gulped at the thought, _Nekura_.

In another word, Greys; living things that possess dark energy and feeds on the flesh of Subjects and the souls of Originales. They take on the forms of animals, no matter how small or big their size is, and also all kinds of plants. No one knew where they came from, since they've inhabited on Terre hundreds of years ago.

There were not many Greys in the area, mostly because of a magical aura the Koutou give off that defends against them. The Higurashi household was extremely lucky to have very few Grey attacks but today apparently, was one of those unlucky days.

Kagome gently helped her mother from the ground and near the fire. Not only was she still bleeding from the wound, but her skin felt utterly cold from the winter winds. Shedding the thick straw cape and peeling away the damp kimono inside, Kagome went straight to work on the unsightly gashes down her left back shoulder. Once all necessary materials were present, she took a piece of cloth and dipped it in hot water. Cleaning out the blood all around the injury, she began applying remedies for the large cuts.

It took a while to completely clean and treat the wounds but Kagome done it nonetheless. Her mother was lying down on her stomach on a soft furry mat, sleeping soundly with the fire warming her up. When the young woman heard a sudden cry followed by a loud shriek, she knew Souta was hungry and wanted his mother. Biting her lips, Kagome debated whether to wake the slumbering woman up or wait a little and let little Souta endure his need for food.

Feeling guilty for her next actions, Kagome gently shook her mother's untouched shoulders and softly called, "Okaa-san, please awake. Souta is hungry."

The latter stirred and groaned huskily from deep sleep. "Hmm…?"

"Okaa-san, I apologize for waking you, but Souta needs you."

When the woman registered what her daughter was saying, she slowly got up, with the help of Kagome, and sat in a comfortable position with her right shoulder against the wall. Kagome brought the wailing baby to her and lightly tucked him in the mother's welcoming arms. Automatically, the infant went straight for his goal and softly sucked.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kagome heard a faint sob from her mother.

"I remembered you and Souta," the older woman whispered. "I kept thinking of you two and that's what made me return, made me alive right now."

A tight ball formed in Kagome's throat, her eyes slowly misting with tears.

"You were the ones that kept me strong and alive," Saki looked up with love pouring out, "you were the ones."

Kagome forced down the constraint down her throat as her head hovered just above her mother's right breast, protecting the little one in the process. She watched in fascination how Souta enveloped his little pink lips over the areola, sucking ever so slightly for his milk. His brown eyes were still blinking away the leftover tears from earlier on as his hiccups made his small chest bounce every once in a while. When his eyes were clear, he focused up towards his smiling mother and stared with hope, love and trust.

The spellbound girl smiled in reminiscence. Was she like this when she was a baby; with her mother's arms wrapped her so warmly, and her father looking in wonder and such love at her? Was she the centre of the vigil circle just like Souta was now?

Kagome knew she was. That was the beauty of a newborn; a new life.

"Iie," The onyx-haired maiden murmured, "it was your love, okaa-san. It was your love for us that brought you back to us."

The two women with similar facial features looked at each other. Then the younger of the two looked back down to the feeding baby. His large baby eyes sparkled innocence through his long eyelashes while his chubby rosy cheeks flushed within the warm of the fire and embrace. His features reminded her of someone she knew so very well. "He looks just like you mama, just like you."

"Kagome…"

"And he…" She hesitated while examining the puffy pouty lips curled into a smile, making his large ears upwards in the process, "…he has his father's lips and ears. A perfect combination of you two."

Kagome looked up to see her mother lowering her gaze to the floor. From the uncomfortable silence, Kagome knew what she was thinking of. "Okaa-san, I do not care that I did not inherit your appearance. As long as I am a part of you and you are a part of me, then that is all that matters."

"Kagome, I…I need to tell you…"

"As long as you love me, then that is all that matters. And tonight we witness the truth as you have come back to us because of your love. That is enough for me."

Saki still didn't meet her daughter's gaze and was now starting to fidget.

"Kami, it does not even matter if I am not of your blood," Kagome never noticed her mother flinched, "I still am your daughter."

She waited for the other woman to respond, but when she didn't, Kagome decided to end the serious conversation. She chuckled, "But that is impossible as you gave birth to me." She turned back to the now boiling stew and stirred the meat and vegetables slowly.

"Kagome…"

The latter turned her head and smiled at her worried-looking mother, "You rest okaa-san, I shall make dinner tonight. Just focus on Souta and healing that wound for now."

The next couple of days were quiet in the Higurashi household. Saki laid in her bedding most of the time to fasten the healing, only to move when Souta needed feeding. Grandpa Higurashi stayed close at home to look over his daughter and stay safe from any possible future Grey attacks. Now that they know that the vicious creatures were present, they have to be careful of their surroundings at all times. Kagome also stayed close with her family since she needed to care for Souta and her mother while staying safe.

She just hoped the nearby households heard of the attack and did what was best for them. It may seem like a natural occurrence, given that they were inhabitants on Terre for a long time now, but not around Kagome's living area. And even if they were commonly seen in their lands, it still is a frightful nightmare to think about the dangers and deaths waiting for them.

Kagome wiped the tiny beads of sweat off her brows. She'd been extremely busy the last few days since her mother couldn't do her daily chores. Cooking and handling the niggling Souta was quite stressful; not to mention being always on the lookout for possible Greys. Every half an hour or so, she would check the small windows for any signs of dark moving matter.

Kagome can get very paranoid and sensitive on the subject. She only had few encounters with Greys and they weren't even close to hurting her so from the only words from the attacked, she can imagine the horror. And especially after _that_ nightmare, every nerve in her body told her to be on alert for blackened shadows and glowing blood eyes.

The recent events also kept her mind away from her letter, which remained unresponsive for a couple of days now. She was ecstatic when she found the letter gone from its original spot and her heart could barely contain its shrilled beating the day. But when she found no replied poems and flowers the next day, she wondered if anything was wrong. Her hope began to fade the following days afterwards, when still no response arrived. With her days filled with house-chores and lookout duties, Kagome's mind allowed her attention drift away from her secret courtier.

Though when she was free of work, Kagome wondered what went wrong during the process. Perhaps she implied too strongly? Maybe he wasn't impressed by her writing and lost interest? Or possibly, she shouldn't even write the letter to start with. She should have just relaxed and keep receiving her courtier's messages like a good little maiden. But, whatever's done is done. All she could do now was to wait for his return, whichever the outcome is.

The morning Kagome noticed their potatoes were not enough, she set out for a small journey to Jinenji's house again. Winter was beginning to back down (thank goodness) so she didn't have to put on as many layers as the previous weeks. The only problem she worried about was the Greys. Sneaking a small dagger at the side of her yukata, she felt slightly more safe and confident in going out.

The ground was still covered in pact snow but it was much easier to walk on. Everywhere was vast shining white, making it easy for Kagome to spot any possible moving shadows. The sun shone on her face, radiating with warmth and the blue skies lifted her heavy mood with its refreshing beauty. A long period of staying indoors had its effects and she was kind of glad to be taking serene stroll again.

When Jinenji's hut came to view, Kagome let out a mixed tone of relief and excitement. She never saw the incoming.

All of a sudden, the oblivious girl was heavily pounced from behind and landed face-flat on the cold snowy ground. For a second her mind wondered what had happened when she heard a bone-chilling snarl. Her eyes shut tight as she could only think of one possibility: a Grey.

Kagome could feel the skin-piercing claws on her back and legs, puncturing holes in her yukata and imprinting blood on her body. The creature couldn't stop scowling in menace, as its saliva-dripping mouth came close to her head. The hair on her neck and arms stood erect in heart-stopping fear as the frightened girl stilled and waited for the last breath of her life to end.

But then she thought of her family; her annoying yet caring grandfather, her kind and loving mother, and of course the little playful Souta. They were her family, her blood, her closest. She needed them and Kagome was sure they needed her in return. And especially Souta; he wouldn't even remember his big sister's appearance in the future if she gives up right now.

If not for herself, then for her family.

When she felt the change of weight above her, Kagome quickly pushed her body upwards and the creature, from the uneven balance, toppled over. Seeing her chance, she sprang up and pushed her calves to work. She lost her wooden clogs in the process but continued on running, anywhere that was _away_ from the cold-blooded killer. Kagome broke into a cold sweat as her hands tried to keep her yukata from tripping her feet while running on the unbalanced road. Hearing the angry growl behind her, she sped up her pace and ran towards the direction of Jinenji's home.

Just when she could really outrun a Grey, she felt a sharp pain at her ankle. Her leg gave out as she felt herself being dragged down. Her courage gave her the will to look back and realised uneven jagged teeth bit down on the spot of her pain. Unable to hold it in, Kagome let a blood-curling scream. Perhaps it was her high-pitched sound that made it hesitate and pull back and the determined girl crawled away as fast as she can. Upon awareness, the wolf-like Grey pulled back its snarling lips in anger and raised a paw high up in the air and brought it back down in unimaginable speed.

Gasping, she snapped her head sideways just barely avoiding the heavy attack. Her horrified eyes stared at the huge claws that dug so easily into the hard ground. Acknowledging just how powerful a Grey is, her body went into hysteria as she tried to escape her current position. Her own heart pounded against the very skin, her lungs screaming for air and rest, her legs becoming numb from the excruciating pain and cold. At this moment, she could only move her upper body and head as the Grey trapped her lower region with its weight; doing nothing but narrowly dodging each swipe of its claws with fortunate luck.

To say she was lucky didn't cut it. If she really was, then she wouldn't be in this position.

Late just by half a second from her thought, her neck was suddenly tightly grasped, ensnared against the cold ground. _This is it,_ Kagome shut her eyes in fear, _this is how it all ends_. She could hear the trembling threat closely above her and waited for the swift pain.

But it never did; in fact, the weight on her suddenly was lifted and a surprised yelp came up. Daring one eye to peer open, she found the Grey not over her but rather lying sideways a few distances away. She swept her surrounding to find a reason and stopped at a tall-standing demon. His back was hunched back in defence against the threatening predator.

"J-Jinenji-san!" her voice conveyed that of surprise, relief and gratitude.

He looked back. "Daijobu-ka, Kagome-san?"

Giving a small affirmative nod, she whispered, "Daijobu, arigato-gozaimasu."

"Iie," he answered curtly before going back to the now standing creature. It snarled with its teeth fully exposed, dripping with venom and saliva. Although not as hostile with his voice, Jinenji took a few steps towards it, making sure the ground shook beneath his big weight.

Realising it might be no match against the huge demon, the Grey pulled back. Without a second wasted, it turned its body and ran away; but not before it stared intently at the fallen girl.

Terrified eyes stared towards the direction the Grey ran off. The girl tried to calm her frantic breathing and pounding heart. It was one thing to witness and hear of the attacks but to personally experience it; it became a whole new meaning to her now. For Kagome has never had her life teetering on the edge of death before; the idea was very foreign in her mind.

"Kagome-san?" A soft voice shook her brain and she quickly ripped around to the holder of the sound. It took a few seconds for the said girl to register that Jinenji, was not a Grey and was harmless. "Would you like for me to carry you home? Pardon me for being so blunt but, you look atrociously awful."

Kagome had no doubt in her friend's words. All blood leaked from her face, leaving only a patch of cold, pale skin and her constricted pupils were dark with fear. Her entire body shook violently and she could almost feel the bile ready to spew from her stomach. Taking a minute to straighten up her voice, Kagome replied slowly, "P-potatoes."

Figuring out Jinenji's questioning expression, she elaborated, "We don't have any potatoes left…"

Nodding, Jinenji moved slowly to tuck his arms under the fallen girl and gently picked her up. With the familiar presence of a dear friend and a sense of safety overwhelming her mind, Kagome curled her whole body and buried herself into the comfort of the half-demon. It wasn't until she felt a damp spot of her kimono that she realised that she was crying.

"Kagome-san, we have arrived," she heard Jinenji softly say. She nodded but did nothing to move from his hold. At the moment, she wanted nothing but the feeling of complete security around her, and it was as if Jinenji had read her mind as he seemed to have no intention of settling her down on the tatami mat.

Soft footsteps entered the main room and in came Jinenji's old mother. "What happened here? A Nekura?" Her son's nod confirmed her guess. Heaving a sigh, she went to grab a bowl with hot water and towels. The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning the shaken girl up and calming her down. The inhabitants of the household remained silent as they were sure a quiet environment was what Kagome needed right now.

When the sniffles and choked hiccups finally settled, Kagome raised her head for the first time in the afternoon and looked genuinely at her saviour, "D-domo-arigato, Jinenji-san. You have saved my life and I am terribly grateful for your brave action."

Jinenji replied by closing his eyes and tilting his head downwards. "I am sure you would have done the same for me, Kagome-san."

The girl looked down solemnly. "I am not sure if I can. I am a girl after all, and a mere Juumin to add to that. I hold no physical strength and social power to fight for anything…" Kagome stared off to a random distance. "Perhaps this is why ojii-san desires my marriage; I cannot protect my loved ones by myself."

"One cannot protect properly if he does not have the passion, love, will and care for his wards," a croaked voice interrupted her thoughts. The two looked at Jinenji's mother, kneeling in a comfortable position, "which is why you must also marry a man you love Kagome. Don't listen to that old lump; find your own happiness, no matter how long that takes."

Kagome smiled at the old woman, "domo Matsuo-san." It was then when she realised how late it was. The warm orange glow invaded the hut through the windows, indicating the retiring of the glorious sun. "Oh my, it is time for dinner already? I must go, how troublesome was I!" Hurrying her legs to stand, Kagome dusted imaginary dirt off her kimono. Bowing, she greeted her goodbyes, "Domo-arigato for your kind hospitality. I cannot thank you enough."

"It was nothing; that is what friends are for ne?" Old Matsuo-san replied.

Kagome smiled in return. "I shall visit again soon. Ja-ne!"

The Matsuo-household members saw her off to the front of the yard and returned to their hut. It was getting dark quickly and the mother quickly moved to cook dinner. It wasn't until a few moments later when she heard the movement of the tatami door and she went to check out the unexpected visitor.

There, Kagome stood with her head down in embarrassment. "G-gomen-nasai demo, would Jinenji-san accompany me home? I know it is not a long way but it _is_ getting dark and…"

The half-demon nodded in understanding. Of course the young maiden was still traumatized from the earlier attack and is afraid of traveling alone. "I would be delighted to."

Matsuo-san smiled as genuine as she could with her crooked set of teeth. It wasn't usual for Jinenji to be so social towards many humans and it was even rarer for him to have a liking towards Kagome. If only he could gather his courage and begin courting her…

.-.

His heart pounded against his chiselled chest as he watched the events unroll in front of his bright eyes. That Grey was too close to her for comfort and his brain was already starting to conjure up ways to prevent what might happen. Clawed fingers curled tightly into a furious fist when the wolf-like Grey got a hold of her and is now clawing at her neck.

Too close for comfort indeed.

Desiring to see the results no longer, the anxious Forbidden prepared to leap down for attack…that is, until he was stopped by a sturdy grip on his arm. Looking back in confusion, he recognized who dared to stop him.

"Your foolishness must halt immediately." Cold eyes stared uncaringly at the young hanyou.

"Let go of me aniki," Inuyasha snarled, "I cannot let another victim fall to those Nekuras."

"This is much more personal than just another _victim_." His brother, Sesshoumaru, replied calmly. "You think your family are imbeciles? You think we have not noticed your particular attention to a particular _Juumin_?"

"What I do is none of your concern!" By now, Inuyasha has turned from the fighting scene down on Terre, focusing more on his infuriated elder brother.

"Oh? So what you have done before concerned none of us? Has never affected us?" The rising temper in the full demon's voice was evident. A flash of rage appeared in Inuyasha's golden orbs when he caught his brother's suggestive words and a low growl rumbled from his chest; but before he could bark, another voice interrupted him.

"Sesshoumaru-kun!" A beautiful woman appeared before the two bickering brothers; long silky hair of obsidian framed her soft face, fell gracefully in front of her chest and illuminated an illusion of dark rich fluid down her back. Her strides held pride and power yet contained elegance and femininity, with her long neck exposed from her raised head and creamy hands covering one another in front of her abdominal. The matured woman was embraced by a complicated yet gorgeous junihitoe, flowered with orange and red chrysanthemums that surrounded a majestic white dog resting on her back.

Looking disapprovingly at her older son, she lightly scolded, "We do not need careless reminders of a distant past."

Huffing, the eldest heir retorted, "I am merely warning him of his insensitive actions."

"A Kinmotsu is supposed to protect dwellers of Terre; just what is so insensitive about that?" Inuyasha growled.

"Protect, yes otouto; become attached to, no." Sesshoumaru sternly responded. "And if you are to protect them from Nekuras, at least save lives that are actually _worth _saving."

Red flashed across the younger brother's eyes, "I—"

"Kinmotsu Inuyasha of the Inu-no-Hogosha," the holder of the mentioned name flinched. His mother's stern voice and the fact that she called his full title meant trouble, for him, "you know Sesshoumaru-kun is right. It is wise to stop this unnecessary interaction with the Juumin girl."

Inuyasha held back his next words; it was really impossible to argue with his all-knowing mother.

"'A Kinmotsu is supposed to protect dwellers of Terre'," Kinmotsu Izayoi of the Inu-no-Hogosha repeated her son's words, "and a Kinmotsu also knows his limitations in regards to relationships with these dwellers."

Turning his head slightly to the side, Inuyasha's ears drooped as he let his mother scold him. After all, she was right. The strict Forbidden laws were to be followed with no exception and negotiation and severe punishment will be carried out if any of them are broken.

"Hai, hahaoya." Inuyasha replied quietly.

Izayoi softened her gaze and cradled her second son's face with her hands. "Inuyasha, I understand your loneliness; but we cannot let history repeat itself again."

The hanyou's fists tightened for a second before letting loose. His lips were lined in a constricted line as unwanted memories flooded his mind. "H-hai."

"And it is best," she continued, "to discontinue this."

He knew what she was talking about. The little courting he offered to the intriguing girl. And of course his family would know of this 'secret'.

"Hai, hahaoya."

The lovely woman smiled brightly. "Now, let us head back inside. Chichioya is calling for you two." With that, she turned and trailed back to where she came from. With one last warning glance, Sesshoumaru followed after his mother.

Inuyasha turned around with a sigh. His eyes dawdled to where he was watching before his family interrupted him and felt relief when he saw a raven-haired girl safe. A clawed hand slowly dug into the deep hollows of his haori sleeves and fished out a neatly folded paper. It was his response to Kagome's first reply. It actually took him by surprise, when he found a paper that was not from him lying outside the window under a small pile of snow. His heart warmed while reading such innocent and curious words. Poor Kagome really didn't know with whom she was interacting with, does she?

However… '_we cannot let history repeat itself again_'.

His head lowered in defeat. His mother was right. _That_ part of history must not repeat itself. _Though is that what I am wanting to happen? For history to repeat again? So that I may have another chance?_

Chuckling hollowly, he retorted in his mind. Another chance of what? It was obvious that she was not _her_. _No…she could never be _her_. Just because she _looks_ like her does not mean anything…_

Kinmotsu Inuyasha of the Inu-no-Hogosha made his decision; he crumbled the paper in his hand as proof of his final choice.

* * *

_Sachiyo: generation of blessing  
Nekura: a Grey; things that have dark energy and preys on Subjects and Originales  
Junihitoe: a 12-layer kimono, usually worn by Imperial court ladies/during royal ceremonies  
__Inu-no-Hogosha: Dog Guardians_

_Okaeri: welcome back  
Domo-arigato: thank you very much  
Aniki: elder brother  
Otouto: younger brother  
Hahaoya: mother [formal]  
Chichioya: father [formal]_

**XxEndlessFallsxX:** Thank you for your review first of all. I really appreciate every word that my readers type out and take all suggestions/advice/questions to heart. If only you have an account so I can reply to you personally...:) Regarding about Kagome not being a part of the household...it's related to one of the morals of this story. I want to follow the tradition of how every story has a moral so this is one of them. Of course it's about family; which I have come to cherish more and more (not that I never loved my family before). Of course Kikyou will show up! Practically most characters from the manga/anime will show. But Kikyou will play a more important part in this story than any of my stories before...and I can't wait! Again, thank you for reviewing!

Jinenji is adorable:) The more I write about him, the more I grow fond of the hanyou. I miss that episode…perhaps I should watch that mini-arc again just to see Jinenji. And I know what you're 'Dog Guardians'…seriously? Can't you think of anything more…NOT lamer? This is why I like Japanese names; sounds so much more official:) Next chapter, I'm going to touch more on Inuyasha's family/world. I love Izayoi and really Sessho-mama. Can't wait!

And YES: I'm not dead. Just…lazy and irresponsible. I checked this story and noticed that the last update was…September of 2010. Long time no see guys! xD I'm becoming more personal/intimate with this story. There's just so much I want to write about; probably because this is MY universe and not some pre-created one.

So school definitely has become more stressful (not harder, just more stressful) and maybe that's why I "have no time"? Now that I'm grade11, the thought of going to university in about a year has hit me in the heart, and frankly: .Panicking. Seriously, how do you college people decide on what to do with your future? Please, do share some advice, suggestions and personal experiences:)

And final words: ! Disenchanter read and reviewed my story! I feel…glorified, honoured, blessed:) I don't know about you writers out there but when my idol/respected author give feedback on my stories, I (metaphorically) jump out of my ceiling. I remember the day when I received her response, sunshine shined inside my head and I was smiling the whole day (until I failed a physics test the day after T_T). So thank you so much Disenchanter!

Kimiko.S


End file.
